


Business to Pleasure

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry Potter, but sort of is cause of magic, not with Draco's baby, obstetrician!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Draco has always been interested in Harry Potter, but Harry has chosen other people over him for a long time. Now when he’s finally chosen Draco, it’s as his obstetrician.





	Business to Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to mab for her hand holding and beta and also to celestlyn for her beta, and finally to magicalthings for her hand-holding and generous title-giving.
> 
> Written for HDCareerFest prompt for myworldenough - obstetrician!Draco, pregnant!Harry (not with Draco's baby!). How Harry got pregnant and how he ends up with Draco are up to the author

Draco ran a hand through his hair and yawned. He was tired but he only had one more patient to see before the end of his shift. He picked up the file, but he didn’t need to look through it; he already knew it like the back of his hand.

 _Male pregnancy; artificial insemination by donor sperm; twenty-four weeks gestation; foetus and father, healthy_. He smiled to himself; he liked seeing his patients happy and healthy, but this particular patient always reminded him of what he couldn’t have.

Relationships with patients weren’t forbidden, but in Draco’s line of work it hardly mattered, they were pregnant and usually happily with someone. Draco’s next patient... He made Draco feel as if he were deserving, but Draco knew the truth. He wasn’t worthy, he didn’t deserve to be treated as an equal, especially not Harry Potter’s equal.

It had taken a long time to come to terms with the fact that he was not only gay, but half in love with Harry Potter. When Harry had come out to the wizarding world, Draco had been filled with the hope that he, too, could finally have what he wanted. It had taken him about a month to decide to approach Harry. When he finally did, Draco asked Harry out for a drink, his heart sinking when Harry had smiled sadly. The apology – "Sorry, Draco" – had barely left his lips when Terry Boot had wandered over. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s broad shoulders, and looked down his nose at Draco.

"Is he bothering you, Harry?" Terry had asked before pulling Harry away saying, "You don’t want to talk to the Death Eater scum, Harry. He’s not worth it."

Harry’s silence had confirmed to Draco that he wasn’t worthy.

When he was visited by a weak, sickly, and pale Harry Potter shortly thereafter, he was sure he’d get the true story eventually. Over the last six months he had pieced together what had happened through bits of information that Harry had given him: Boot hadn’t wanted children, Harry had.

Harry was in his prime for male pregnancy, and had decided that he’d rather have a baby by himself than stay with Terry and never be a father at all. He’d gone to a sperm bank to be artificially inseminated, and when he’d come home Boot had left.

"Healer Malfoy?" his nurse said from the door, smiling kindly. "Your last patient is here."

Harry came in a few seconds later, shutting the door behind him. Harry’s pregnant belly was undeniable, and he looked happy and healthy. Draco smiled warmly. "Hello, Harry."

"Hey, Draco, how’s it going?"

"I should be asking you that. I’ll leave you to get changed, and be back in a few minutes." He handed Harry a gown.

"You don’t have to go," Harry said, flushing. "I mean, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before. I’m quite certain half the world has now!" Harry laughed. "Pregnancy changes one’s views on modesty, I mean, I’d feel quite comfortable walking naked in Diagon Alley."

Draco stifled a laugh before saying, "I… it’s protocol for me to leave."

Harry let out a soft snort. "When have we ever followed the rules?"

With a smile, Draco left the room and stood outside the door for a couple of minutes. He knocked before entering again. He paused when he saw that Harry had taken off his robes and was standing in his boxers.

"I’ll come back –" Draco began, but changed his mind when Harry didn’t respond. One hand was clenched in the sheet on the examination table, and the other was clutching his belly.

"What are you feeling?" Draco asked, concerned. "Are you in pain?"

"He – he’s moving so much," Harry whispered.

Draco frowned.

"May I?" he asked, a hand hovering over Harry’s taut belly skin.

Harry nodded.

Placing a hand on Harry’s belly, Draco could feel the foetus turning over and over. "Feels like he’s practising for the circus," Draco said, laughing.

Harry’s brow was furrowed, "He hasn’t be anywhere near this active before. But when I got here he was kicking my bladder and – bloody hell!" Harry gasped. Draco had felt the baby’s movement beneath his hand and he didn’t understand why he was moving so much, almost too much.

The foetus was acting as though he had enough energy to continue moving forever, eventually though, he’d exhaust Harry after draining so much of his magic.

"Why’s he moving so much?" Harry’s soft question drew Draco from his thoughts.

Draco had a theory, but it didn’t seem probable. "Let’s get you into the gown, and onto the table, then we can discuss your options."

Harry nodded, allowing Draco to help him into position.

Draco waved his wand over Harry’s abdomen, and an image of the baby rose up in three dimensions, looking quite like a hologram, showing the baby moving from side-to-side.

"Well, he’s a healthy eleven inches and weighs about one pound."

"Is that all?" Harry asked. "Feels like more."

Draco smiled, and continued doing his tests. When he was done, he cancelled the spell, and pulled his desk chair over, so he was sitting beside Harry.

"Any idea why he’s moving so much?" Harry asked nervously.

"I do have a couple of theories, but I’m going to need to ask you a few questions to be sure. They may make you uncomfortable, as they’re rather personal in nature."

Harry licked his lips nervously, but nodded.

"Since finding out you were pregnant, have you had intercourse with a man?"

"No. What does that have to do it with it?"

"Bear with me Harry, and I’ll explain it. Have you had regular contact with any men? Not necessarily sexual, just physical proximity?."

"Uh, the Weasleys. Ron, George, Bill and Arthur. Oh and you."

Sucking in a deep breath, Draco said, "And they are all married and heterosexual?"

When Harry nodded, Draco said, "I thought as much."

"Why?"

"It seems that because you became pregnant by artiﬁcial insemination, and are single, your baby’s magic is picking up on a magical signature that he likes; one that is similar to yours. One that it is coming from an unattached, homosexual male. He seems to be choosing that person to be his other father."

"You?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, unable to meet Harry’s eyes. "I believe so. Yes."

"Oh, wow." The disbelief was evident in Harry’s voice and it made Draco nervous. He’d wanted to be with Harry for a long time, but he didn’t want Harry to feel as if they were forced into this because of an unborn child. Their unborn child, now.

"Indeed." Draco got to his feet and ﬂicked his wand again, making his chair return to its place behind the desk. "I’ll leave you to put your clothes back on, and then we shall have to discuss where to go from here."

Harry caught Draco’s hand, preventing him from leaving. "I – I think, perhaps we could go out for a cup of tea?"

Draco lifted his hand, stroking Harry’s cheek, letting his fingers linger. "The baby doesn’t need a relationship, he just needs some of my magic, so he won’t drain you of yours. "

"I understand." Harry turned his face away. "You don’t want someone as huge as a whale, do you? I – I know you want me. I saw you watching me at all those Ministry events, but since I came here you’ve been nothing but professional."

"You’re not the size or a whale, Harry, you’re pregnant. And beautiful. But you’re also hormonal. This is the best thing for the baby, Harry, but it may not be a good thing for us." Draco’s voice shook and he swallowed heavily.

"Why don’t we get that cup of tea and see how things progress?"

Draco couldn’t say no to Harry’s wide, green eyes and shy smile.

XXxxXX

 

Draco and Harry spent the last few months of Harry’s pregnancy getting to know each other better, beyond their previous healer-patient relationship, though Draco was careful to keep a physical distance when Harry was in his office as a patient.

Harry was well into his ninth month, when he told Draco of the name he wanted for their son.

Due to the law of names in the wizarding world, Harry and Draco would have to ask permission of the men involved to use their names. Both men were dead and the magic did not count, but both Harry and Draco agreed that it would be honourable to ask their portraits.

Standing outside the Headmistress’ office at Hogwarts brought back a slew of memories for Draco, and he tightened his hand around Harry’s.

"It’ll be all right," Harry murmured.

After the statue of the gargoyle had moved aside, they stepped onto the moving staircase. The office was empty when they arrived, as McGonagall was giving them their privacy.

"Harry, my boy!" a voice announced happily.

Startled, Draco looked up into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore’s portrait.

"And Draco. You have both become ﬁne young men." Albus smiled at them, and Harry moved forwards.

"Sir, you’re – uh – looking well." Harry grinned as he stood before Albus.

"The maids in the painting on the fourth-ﬂoor corridor know how to make lemon drops, so I’m a happy man, my boy. However, I imagine you came here for something more important than to inquire about my well-being." Albus’ eyes twinkled, and he opened his hands, smiling widely at Harry. "You’re looking radiant, and I expect he’ll be joining us any day now. And I do offer my sincerest congratulations."

"Thank you sir. We –" Harry looked back and beckoned Draco forwards, "– need to ask you something, and you as well, Professor Snape."

The dark head rose from where the portrait of Severus Snape had been pretending to sleep, his black eyes piercing Harry’s before his gaze slid to Draco.

"Severus," Draco whispered.

"Draco, please tell me you were not the one to get Potter into that mess."

"No sir, but he chose to be with me through it," Harry said cheerfully, and Draco knew he enjoyed causing Severus discomfort.

"I’m his Healer, Severus." Draco deliberately left out the part that he was also Harry’s partner.

"At least until the baby’s born; then he’s going to be my husband," Harry added, grinning. Draco thought Harry was rather enjoying the way Snape’s face took on a sour expression.

"And what do you need us for, gentlemen?" Dumbledore asked.

"We would like your permission to use your names. Our son deserves to be named after the bravest men we each knew: our mentors and our father-ﬁgures."

"You want to lump your spawn with Severus and Albus?" Snape asked, sneering. "Merlin save us."

"Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter will be the luckiest boy in the world to be raised by two great men, and to be named after two even greater men," Harry said, his hand on his belly, and his eyes alight with emotion.

"You have my permission," Dumbledore answered, smiling, his eyes bright with tears.

Snape grumbled and then said, "You have my permission. But this is for you, Draco, not Potter."

"Of course, Severus," Draco said, inclining, his head to hide a smirk. He placed one arm around Harry’s waist, the other resting on beside Harry’s on Harry’s belly. He sighed happily as their son, Albus Severus, kicked his palm.

Draco couldn’t wait to meet him, knowing that he had found exactly what he’d always wanted with Harry and he couldn’t wait to see what their future together would reveal.


End file.
